Rubies
by Lost-Blue-Phantom
Summary: You'll soon drip precious rubies . . . Spoilers for The Eclipse Pt. 2.


**A/N: I'd like to think that Sylar, not Gabriel Gray killed our dear Elle Bishop. That being said, this oneshot came forth, describing how Gabriel never wanted to hurt her, but Sylar and the hunger took over. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, if you get the rubies reference, I applaud thee. Let me say that the parallels between character that the rubies reference comes from and Sylar are extraordinarily frightening. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Heroes, Gabriel and Elle would've been having hotsexytimes on the floor back in Season 1. Yes, I am aware this does make me sound like a creeper, however no one is more of a creeper than Noah Bennet or Arthur Petrelli.**

* * *

**Rubies**

When I find myself looking at Noah Bennet, having him pinned against the wall in front of me, for some reason, I can only think of you behind me. Your blue eyes are so bright with the light of the blue sparks that dance in your hand.

Your sparks, they it give me strength. You give me strength. And more importantly, it reminds me of how much you mean to me. If I ever lost you, I'm not sure what I would do. You are the most stable thing that I've ever had in my life.

I can't help but think at how you saved me from being shot in the head, only to be shot in the leg yourself, something I was convinced no sane person would ever do for me. But, is it not said that we are fools in love?

It tore my heart open to hear you whimper in pain as we sat in the drug store. I felt so helpless; I wanted to make it go away. But I could only hold you close, and whisper that it would be okay. You believed me, and you stopped crying out. You suddenly begin to worry about HRG, the plague that was now haunting us both.

I want to tell you that you're being stupid and that we have to worry about your gun wound. But I can't. You look so determined, and I finally realized that if you kept trying to stop me from getting hurt, then you would get hurt. So, I shoved you into the elevator. I looked down at you, and I wondered if that was the last time I would ever see you.

"Gabriel!" You cried out to me, reaching higher and higher as the elevator went down. Your voice was panicked. We both knew what I was about to do. The only difference was I accepted my fate and you were still clinging. Gabriel . . . when had I last heard my name? And when had it held such significance?

I can't really focus as Noah is holding a box cutter to my throat. A box cutter? Really? He could've shot me in the head and be done with it, but no. He was going to slice my throat open with a box cutter. Pure genius, Noah. The elevator comes back to where I am. _Fuck._

Your gentle whisper reached my ears as I thought I was about take my last breath. I could look at you one last time, and only hope you could read in my eyes what I so desperately longed to say, but never could with Noah right behind me. Your eyes were wide, those gentle blue eyes that held the color of your electric sparks, your arm reaching out to me, whispering for Noah to stop.

And then it all goes black. Eternity seems to stretch on forever, and I'm afraid that my attempt at redemption is for naught.

Then, I open my eyes, and you're right there beside me. You're holding my head in your lap, and there are tear stains on my shirt. Your eyes are red, and you're looking down at me. Your eyes are closed, but I can still hear the irregularity of your breathing.

I take a breath softly, and I can feel your hand on my chest. You nearly jump up with surprise as I sit up. "Gabriel!" You cry out, wrapping your arms around me as tightly as you can. You then cup your hands around my face. "You're alive . . . does that mean?" You open your palms, and electricity sparkles from them.

"It's time to pay Noah Bennet a little visit." I say. That lead to the confrontation at the bottom of the stairs. Claire cried out to us, as you cried out to Noah to stop. I smile at him twistedly. He had killed me to show you pain. I was about to return the favor.

Damn Hiro Nakamura, and his stupid ability. I blame him for this. We're at a beach in the middle of nowhere. An excellent place for doing the deed, but not quite the place we need to be in right now.

And suddenly, I feel the hunger again. Sylar is awake inside of me. It's like a serpent that's awoken from a long slumber. Hungry, and yearning for blood. It's eyeing you, like a piece of fresh meat. _No. Go away. _He pins you down, and I feel like I'm watching from the outside in. _Stop, please! I can't lose her._

"You're hurting me." You whimper. I wanted to climb off, apologize, and perhaps make-out a little bit. But I can't. I'm starting to lose the battle with Sylar.

"I know." You and I both know what's about to happen before it does.

I will this to stop, as my finger slowly dances across your forehead. I can't do this, I don't want to, especially not to you. I can't lose you, after just getting you back. We were finally starting over, and the blood from both our hands was starting to come away. The loss of our redemption sounded in my ears as you screamed in agony. Is it the agony of what Sylar is doing that's hurting you? Or is it the agony of betrayal that causes you to wail out like this? I'll never know. As your scarlet blood dripped onto the sand, I realized one very important thing.

I never wanted your blood on my hands.

* * *

**Epic win? Epic fail? And what about the verb tense? I think I kept screwing up, but I'm not really sure since rules to the English language are very, very complex. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Rubies. **


End file.
